Sharpay Evans
Sharpay Evans is the main antagonist in the 2006 Disney television film High School Musical, as well as its sequels including High School Musical 3: Senior Year as the anti-hero/secondary antagonist. Then she becomes the main protagonist in her own film, Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure. She is portrayed by Ashley Tisdale (who is best known for the role of Maddie Fitzpatrick from The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and the voice of Candace Flynn from Phineas and Ferb) in the four films of the series. She is the co-president of the East High drama department alongside her fraternal twin, Ryan, with whom she has starred in 17 school productions. Sharpay appears to have the most power in the drama department, leaving Ryan as her right-hand man. However, the sibling loyalty is not always mutual. Classmate Taylor McKessie suspects that if Sharpay "could figure out how to play both Romeo and Juliet, her own brother would be aced out of a job." Sharpay's family is very affluent; their wealth stems from the country club, Lava Springs, her parents own. High School Musical In High School Musical, Sharpay is shown as being somewhat popular. Students on campus seem to fear her, as they scour to make room for her in the hallways or cafeteria. Fear also appears to be the reason why other students, such as Kelsi Nielsen, remain apart of Sharpay's posse. Sharpay is sometimes the victim of playful jokes and light teasing from the East High basketball team, despite the fact that one of their star players, Zeke Baylor, has a crush on Sharpay. Sharpay's talents are challenged for the first time when Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton are called back for the lead roles in the musical. To ensure that she and Ryan remain in the spotlight, Sharpay convinces Ms. Darbus, the musical's director, to switch the date of the callbacks to the same day as Troy's district championship basketball game and Gabriella's national decathlon. However, Troy and Gabriella still manage to make the callbacks and are cast in the lead roles of Arnold and Minnie. High School Musical 2 In the second film, Sharpay seems to have gained more popularity, with adoring fans wanting her signature in their yearbooks at the end of the school year. Sharpay plans to steal Troy away from Gabriella during summer vacation. She has the manager of Lava Springs, Mr. Fulton, hire Troy to work at the country club, ordering him to do so, whatever it takes. The cost of Troy's employment is the employment of Gabriella and their friends. Realizing that she must now try to win Troy's affections with extreme measures, Sharpay brings Troy into the high class world of her family, which eventually leads to his promotion and college opportunities. Sharpay also convinces Troy to sing with her in the Midsummer Night Talent Show, abandoning plans to enter the show with Ryan. Ryan begins to step out of Sharpay's shadow and Troy eventually begins to free himself from Sharpay's grip. Sharpay is unable to perform at the talent show, but does join Troy and Gabriella's duet in the background, along with their other friends. Despite having little involvement in the show, the fixed competition's prize, the Star Dazzle Award, was going to be given to her, but she selflessly awards the prize to her brother, who arranged Troy and Gabriella's duet. High School Musical 3: Senior Year By the third film, Sharpay's popularity seems to be limited among admiring boys. In her senior year, Sharpay meetsTiara Gold, a British transfer student eager to learn the ropes at East High by becoming Sharpay's student. Tiara's dedication is impressive, but it turns out to be a facade. On opening night of the spring musical, Tiara attempts to upstage Sharpay, but fails. Sharpay does not received a scholariship to the Juilliard School like she had hoped and will study the dramatic arts at the University of Albuquerque, but has agreed to return to East High to assist Ms. Darbus with the drama department and to continue her reign over Tiara. Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure Sharpay becomes the main protagonist in her independent film, Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure, where she believes she is offered a role on Broadway and travels to New York with her dog, Boi. Her father agrees to give her a one-month limit to prove that she can stand on her own: if she fails, then she will work for him at the Lava Springs Country Club. While in New York, she meets Peyton Leverette, the son of her mom's college friend, who takes her to a new apartment after she got thrown out of a penthouse for refusing to throw her dog out. After finding out that the agents really want her dog, not her, she befriends the star, Amber Lee Adams, who manipulates her into doing chores, being her manager in exchange for her dog's role, until she sees Amber Lee's true face. Roger, whose dog is on competition with Sharpay's, helps expose Amber Lee to the world, almost causing the show to be cancelled. Peyton shows a video of Sharpay's secret performance to convince the agents that she can save the show by replacing Amber Lee Adams. Sharpay's performance turns her into a star on Broadway and she starts dating Peyton. Category:Heroines Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Warriors Category:Girlfriends Category:Sisters Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroic Liars Category:Siblings Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Rich Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Fan Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Big Good Category:False Protagonist Category:Anti Hero Category:Anti Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Leaders Category:Famous Heroes